The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a miniature pot rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in my nursery in July, 2011. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORdatiffi’, a non-patented rose by the same inventor.
The new rose plant was selected as a single plant due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORpot009’.